End Of My Life
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Akhir hidup seorang anak yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.


**End Of My Life**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**H**inata adalah seorang anak yang kesepian. Dulu dia tidak merasakan namanya kesepian seperti sekarang. Dulu dia memiliki keluarga. Ada Ibu dan Ayah yang selalu menyayanginya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Akan tetapi, semua itu telah berubah semenjak orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka saat ingin berkunjung ke tempat wisata terkenal di Konoha.

Saat di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat wisata, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk pengangkut minyak bumi yang menabrak mobil mereka. Tak ayal, mobil yang mereka tumpangi terperosok ke jurang. Ya, sebelum sampai ke tempat wisata, mereka memang harus melewati jalan berjurang. Untung saja, orang tuanya sempat memeluk erat dirinya. Sehingga dia selamat dari maut. Namun, orang tuanya tewas.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Hinata tinggal di hutan dengan pakaian lusuh yang masih melekat di badannya. Dia bingung bagaimana mengubur mayat orang tuanya. Dia hanya bisa mendiamkan dua mayat orang tuanya tersebut. Dia hanya bisa menatap sedih kedua mayat tersebut. '_Aku sayang kalian. Tapi, kenapa kalian pulang dengan cepat?_' Batin Hinata jika dia melihat mayat orang tuanya yang sekarang sudah membusuk.

Saat ini, dia tinggal di dalam gubuk tua yang tak jauh letakknya dari mayat kedua orang tuanya. Dia selalu hidup dengan kesendirian. Dia hanya bisa makan buah-buahan atau tanaman yang memang bisa di makan. Itu pun, jika buah kebetulan jatuh dari pohonnya. Terkadang, dia asyik melihat aktifitas beberapa orang yang terkadang pergi ke danau di dekat hutan untuk memancing ikan.

Ya, di bawah jurag memang ada hutan. Saat melihat orang-orang itu, terkadang dia juga suka menguping pembicaraan masyrakat tentang pengalaman-pengalaman mereka dulu atau pun sekedar berita yang mereka dengar dari orang kota yang kebetulan datang. Sekarang, dia sedang bersenandung pelan sambil duduk di bangku tua dekat gubuk tua yang sekarang jadi tempat tinggalnya. "Meow..." Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara eongan seekor kucing. Dia pun menoleh kebawah.

Dia bisa melihat jelas seekor kucing berbulu putih lebat berada di depan kakinya. Dengan segera, dia pun mengambil kucing tersebut. Ternyata, jika di lihat warna matanya hijau. Sekarang sudah malam. Sehingga, membuat mata kucing tersebut tampak sangat bercahaya. "Kau imut sekali," Kata Hinata sambil mengusap pelan kepala kucing teresebut dan meletakkan kucing itu di pahanya.

"Meow..." Eong kucing itu lagi. Namun, kali ini eongannya tampak seperti eongan ingin di beri makan. "Kau lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar," Kata Hinata lalu pergi ke danau. Tentu saja, kucing tadi juga di bawanya. Sesampainya di danau, dia mencari ranting pohon yang ujungnya lancip supaya bisa di gunakan untuk menusuk ikan yang akan dia tangkap di danau. Dia pun dapat satu ranting pohon yang ujungnya lancip.

Saat sudah mendapatkan ranting yang di inginkan, dia pun mulai menangkap ikan. Memang susah kalau menangkap ikan. Apa lagi, kalau harinya malam seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya bisa mendapatkan ikan untuk di berikan pada kucing imut yang kelaparan tadi. Satu jam kemudian, dia pun mendapatkan ikan walau pun hanya satu. Merasa keinginannya sudah terpenuhi, dia pun pulang dengan membawa kucing dan ikan.

Sesampainya di gubuk tua, dia pun meletakkan kucing dan ikan di bangku. "Makanlah ikan yang sudah kuberikan," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah kucing yang sedari tadi menatap ikan hasil tangkapan Hinata. Dengan cepat, kucing melahap ikan. Sebenarnya melihat kucing itu makan, perutnya jadi terasa sangat perih. Ya, wajar saja dia merasakan itu karena dia tidak makan apa-apa mulai dari semalam sampai malam ini.

Pada saat itu juga, Hinata memeluk erat kucing yang sedang memakan ikan. Tampak tangan mungil si kucing memegang ikan yang di makannya. "Kau tahu betapa kesepiannya aku selama ini? Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi. Lihat mayat yang ada disana. Mereka adalah orang tuaku," Kata Hinata pada kucing tersebut sambil menatap mayat orang tuanya yang tak jauh dari gubuk tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang.

Mungkin kelihatannya aneh jika kucing bisa di ajak untuk bicara. Tapi, Hinata tidak peduli. Karena baginya, kucing ini bisa sedikit menghibur dirinya yang kini kesepian. Si kucing menatap dua mayat yang tergeletak dan sudah membusuk itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan acara makannya kembali. "Kau tahu aku sangat ingin mereka hidup kembali. Ingin sekali rasanya aku pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia..." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang tiba-tiba memelan. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Detak jantungnya berhenti. Begitu pula dengan pernafasannya yang tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia pun meninggal sambil memeluk kucing yang telah hilang secara tiba-tiba. Hinata pun akhirnya bisa menyusul sang Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah terdahulu pulang pada Tuhan. Sedangkan di dunianya, dia di temukan masyrakat sekitar yang turut berduka cita atas kematiannya. Inilah akhir kehidupannya. Meninggal dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

-Tamat-


End file.
